New Traditions
by totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Elsa and Liam are celebrating another year of marriage. We Own Tonight Verse.


**Author's note:** So this little Frozen Jewel interlude was inspired by my encounter with Elsa at Disney World. I was there celebrating my birthday and we talked about birthday traditions in Arendelle. Me being me, my muse instantly tried to turn that into a story for my favorite Elsa pairing! This story is from the We Own Tonight verse, but you don't have to read that to understand what's going on. It's mostly porn with a little bit of plot. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **New Traditions**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Scared, Captain?"

Liam gave her a credulous look. "Certainly not. I just didn't think you'd want to spend this day…skating."

Elsa stood, admiring the smooth as glass river she'd frozen. "And what would today be?" she asked coyly.

Liam growled, sliding his arms around her slim waist. "Do I need to remind you?" His lips brushed the edge of her jaw, the sensitive spot behind her ear, her fluttering pulse.

Elsa sighed, allowing herself to lean back against her husband's sturdy frame. Her arm curled up behind him, fingers sliding into Liam's silky curls. A throb of want settled in her core, Liam's strong hands caressing her belly, teasing her. They were completely alone out here; not a soul for miles. She loved this time of year.

Liam groaned as her fingers tightened in his hair, the small tug making him _want._ Of course, rarely did a day go by where he _didn't_ want to make love to his gorgeous and sexy wife. But he did so enjoy her moments of aggression. "Elsa…"

She turned in his arms, fusing her mouth hotly to his. "You never…answered…my question," she said softly between kisses. It was intoxicating just to kiss him; time only made their connection stronger.

Liam chuckled against her lips as he stooped a bit to slide his hands under her thighs. Elsa squealed as he picked her up, the deep slash in her dress allowing her to hitch her legs around his waist. "Liam!"

"Now that I have your attention, Your Majesty," he replied with a saucy grin. He kissed her again, even as he maneuvered them back to the thick blanket they'd brought for their picnic. Elsa tried to muster some annoyance at her husband hijacking her plans, but it was difficult when he kissed her like this. She unknotted the wrap that hung from her shoulders, letting it flutter to the ground. Liam took that as permission, grunting a little as he dropped to his knees. They landed with a thud, Elsa quickly found herself on her back, Liam firmly between her thighs.

"Isn't this a much better way to spend our anniversary?"

Elsa giggled. "It's our anniversary?"

Liam feigned shock. "I certainly hope so. Or I'm doing very scandalous things to the anointed Queen of Arendelle."

"Hmm, perhaps the Queen would like you to continue."

"Would she now? Like this?" He kissed the swells of her breasts, fingers tugging on the laces of her gown. When they were alone like this, she favored fabric against her skin, knowing how much Liam adored undressing her. The bodice came loose easily, Liam reverently peeled it from her torso. He licked her nipples through the thin shift, his too blue eyes never leaving hers. "Or this?" He tugged the shift down, blowing cool air over her now stiff nipples. Elsa moaned softly, trying in vain to arch into him. "What about this?" He palmed one breast, swirling his tongue around her taut areola, finally, _finally_ taking the hard peak between his lips and sucking. Elsa keened, a strong throb of lust shooting to her core. She bucked under him, hips fruitlessly trying to grind against his; she could _feel_ him, hard and heavy between her legs, but the sensation was blunted by all the layers that separated them.

"Liam, Liam, oh gods, don't stop," she whimpered.

"Still want to skate, darling?"

She glared at him. "Don't you dare start something you have no intention of finishing, Captain. Or you will very much displease your Queen."

"We wouldn't want that." He yanked off his linen shirt, leaving him barechested. Elsa's hands slid over the newly exposed skin as he kissed her, reveling in the feel of his muscles quivering and flexing under her fingertips. She loved the way he loomed over her, making her feel both delicate and strong at the same time. Elsa was the only one who got to see her lover like this.

Elsa hitched her leg over his hip, frustrated by her long skirt. She needed to feel more of him. It was spring in Arendelle, the winter chill long gone. Save the kind she created, of course. It was pleasantly warm around their little secluded cabin; she wanted to be naughty, make love outdoors.

"Patience, sweet," Liam chided, kissing the corner of her lips. "We've all the time in the world."

"You can teach me patience later," she promised, sliding her hands over his ass. She smiled as he groaned, his hips flexing automatically.

"Only fair, I suppose," he muttered, recalling the way they spent their first anniversary. That night was one of the first times Elsa took charge during their play, actually tying him up and tormenting him. He'd enjoyed very moment of it, the encounter seared into his memory. Growling, Liam rolled them over, planting Elsa astride his hips.

She started working the hooks and laces that held her skirt in place, but came up short when Liam slid his strong hands under the fabric and up her thighs. Elsa looked at him with huge eyes, drawing her lip between her teeth as he caressed her. "Liam…"

"Don't stop," he said, thumbs brushing her inner thighs. "I want to see you, love." His Elsa was stunningly beautiful; he never got tired of looking at her. Especially nude. She was perfect in every way.

Elsa was surprised how much her fingers shook as she resumed her task, but sweet gods, it was difficult to focus when he was touching her so intimately. She wasn't wearing anything under her shift, something that got a very approving grunt from her lover when he discovered it. "Naughty girl."

"Are you surprised?" Elsa had come a long way from the shy, frightened girl Liam had first met. Now she was a confident powerful woman, who knew what she wanted. Right now, she wanted her Captain to bring her toe curling pleasure like only he could.

"I'm always surprised by you, my love." He pushed himself up, extracting his hands and sliding them up her back. He cradled her head and kissed her deeply, tongue stroking sinfully against hers. Elsa felt it all the way to her toes, warmth spreading through her. She'd been cold and lonely for too many years; was it any wonder she soaked up every ounce of Liam's love and affection? He gave himself, heart, body and soul, so freely; she never thought this kind of love was real.

But it was.

"Liam," she breathed, scratching at the nape of his neck. "Please."

He growled in response, the needy hitch in her voice music to his ears. Bracing her against him, he flipped them over, laying Elsa flat, hastily completing the removal of her skirts and shift. If the fabric tore a little, that was hardly his fault. He paused once she was naked at last, her pale gorgeous body laid out before him, skin lightly flushed, nipples hard and begging to be sucked, sex wet and slick. His lover was no longer tentative about her body; she bit her lip seductively as he stared, her right hand sliding up to cup her breast, the left sliding down her belly toward her hungry sex.

"Planning on putting on a show for me, my Queen?" He was so aroused, his cock strained against the laces of his pants, but he never wanted to discourage her from exploring.

"You're taking too long," she purred, arching into her own touch. She loved doing this now, especially seeing the way Liam's blue eyes darkened into a molten cobalt. She let her fingers slide over her aching clit, shivering as pleasure slowly built in her core.

Liam swallowed heavily, torn between letting her play and fucking her senseless. Elsa seemed to sense his indecision, moving her hand faster, occasionally dipping her fingers into her sex, moaning louder and louder as she teased herself."Gods," Liam hissed, yanking furiously on his trousers. He fumbled more than he would like, trying to get them off, but at last he succeeded. Elsa let out a sound somewhere between a screech and a moan as he grabbed her wrists and forced them over her head. "So. Fucking. Sexy."

Elsa arched and cried out as he took her, his thickness filling her up perfectly. "Yes, yes," she gasped, trying to move with him. Their lips met in a passionate sloppy kiss, Liam's hips pushing into her steadily, over and over and over, until all sense of time and reason fell away. She hitched her legs around him instinctively, desperate to keep him inside her. It always felt so incredible when they were together like this, heat and passion and love all-consuming between them.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa," Liam whispered over and over, marveling at how wanton and sexy his love had become in their years together. She was his everything, as much today as the day he married her.

"Gods, Liam, _more_ ," she pleaded, using his loosening hold to wrap her arms around his neck. "So good."

He slowed his hips, like her, not ready for this to be over. Like this he could savor her, revel in every slow drag of their flesh, her slick walls gripping him tight. Elsa moaned every time he bottomed out, his cock hitting her so deep, her most sensitive place. Their eyes locked, blue on blue; that, more than anything else, set her off, a powerful orgasm rippling out from her core, as she drowned in her beloved's hungry, loving gaze. Elsa keened, arching, her nails digging into Liam's back.

Liam kissed her, swallowing her cry of pleasure, teetering on the edge himself. He gathered her in his arms, rolling them over so she was astride him, her body moving automatically, still chasing pleasure even as her walls continued to flutter. "Oooohhhh."

Liam held her hips, helping her move, mesmerized by her. "My Elsa," he murmured. "My beautiful perfect Elsa. Ride me, sweet."

She nodded, not really paying attention to his words, her awareness down to the overwhelming pleasure she felt. She anchored herself on his neck, hips moving, no finesse, her mouth seeking his. "Again," she panted between kisses. "Gods, make me come again."

Liam slid one hand over her ass to steady her while he slipped the other between them, seeking her clit. She jerked when he touched it, her body still high from her first orgasm, but he knew just what to do. Short quick flicks of his thumb had her trembling in seconds, so, so close. "Let go," he demanded. "Come."

She did with a shout, skin slapping together hard, the sounds filling their secluded clearing. She still fluttered around him as he climaxed at last, pulsing wetly inside her, her name a groan on his lips. The sound of their hearts pounding filled his ears, Elsa sagging in his hold. She buried her head in his shoulder and he held her close, not ready to let her go.

Slowly, he lowered them to the blanket, Elsa still atop him, making no effort to move. Nor did he want her to. The spring breeze kissed their sweat slicked skin, but neither could bring themselves to care. Not when they felt like this.

"I love you," Liam whispered, lightly stroking her back. "I love you, Elsa."

"Hmmm," Elsa hummed, completely blissed out and sated. For the moment. She was sure by their anniversary dinner, she'd want him all over again.

Liam chuckled, using her seeming disinterest in him to gently loosen her braid. Tendrils of white blonde hair framed her face; the braid was a bit worse for wear. No matter; he liked her long tresses loose and flowing.

"Stupid hair," she grumbled, nuzzling her husband's chest.

"I happen to be rather fond of your hair, darling."

"It's white."

"I know."

"Like _white_ white."

He fought to contain his laugh. "Indeed it is."

"You like that?"

"You don't?"

"Makes me…different." She was only half aware of what she was saying; his fingers were relaxing as they massaged her scalp.

"It's one of the many things that makes you _special_ ," Liam correctly gently. "My gorgeous girl."

Elsa raised her head, blinking. "You don't wish I was a brunette? Or a redhead?"

"I would love you regardless, Elsa, but I happen to firmly believe you are stunning, just as you are."

Elsa smiled, ducking down to kiss him sweetly. Liam grabbed the nearest edge of the blanket, wrapping it around them. "Hmm, this is nice."

Liam drew nonsense at the base of her spine. "Do you need to clean up?"

Elsa nuzzled his chest. "I'm fine right here." She'd never admit it out loud, but she liked feeling the evidence of their trysts between her thighs. It was deliciously naughty, decidedly un-queen like and she Elsa loved that. It was something solely hers, when everything else in her life belonged to her people.

Liam tightened his arms around her tiny frame, more than willing to be her pillow. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah. It's peaceful out here."

"Well, we were making a _little_ noise," Liam chuckled.

Elsa flushed; as much as things had changed, part of her would always be embarrassed by how much her husband affected her. "At least there's no one around?"

"Like that's ever stopped us before."

Elsa's flush deepened; the myriad of places they'd had sex in the last two years was dizzying. And they'd been caught a couple of times, even though no one actually said anything to her. Anna would just look at her with a teasing grin and Elsa would _know._ "Oh gods."

Liam's hands were soothing on her skin. "Is my Queen embarrassed? I'm sorry, love."

"No, yes…" She looked up at him, helplessly. "I just…never expected to feel like this. I _miss_ you when you're down at the docks or out with Kristoff, and I know it's good for us to have our own things, but then I see you and…" She trailed off, unable to articulate what she was feeling.

Liam thumbed her cheek tenderly. "Elsa, we are husband and wife. You're allowed to want me. As often as you wish, anytime you wish. I love you. And if it makes you feel better, I miss you too when I'm away from you. I swear you are more beautiful every time I see you."

She blushed again, still overwhelmed by his feelings for her. Even after more than two years. "Still?"

"Forever," he promised. He kissed her nose. "What's brought this on, darling?"

Elsa shrugged, sighing as he twisted a lock of her white hair around his finger. "Do you ever wish I was normal?"

Liam's brow knitted. "Is this about Bole? Elsa, he had no right to say that to you. You're his Queen."

"And it is my duty to provide for the succession." She held out her palm, a single perfect snowflake crystalizing there. "But I'm not a normal woman, Liam."

Liam folded her hand into his; the snowflake disappeared. "You and I both know the only reason you haven't gotten pregnant is because you do not yet wish it." Elsa still drank her tea faithfully every day, something Liam supported. As much as he yearned to be a father, he would never sacrifice Elsa's happiness. There was a part of time that was selfish too, not yet ready to share her with motherhood. He already had to share her with her people.

"Is it? Liam, what if there's something wrong with me?"

"Elsa, what have you done?"

"Nothing," she confessed. "Nothing yet. I promise." She kissed him reassuringly. "You saw me drink my tea."

"Very well, then what? You're young, perfectly healthy. When we're ready, it will happen."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Anna and Kristoff…"

"I'm the Queen, Liam. Not Anna."

"You are _both_ your mother's daughters. Arendelle will not be bereft of an heir." He'd heard the whispers too. That the royal sisters married beneath them, that the marriages were barren, cursed. He and Elsa were married two years now, Anna and Kristoff more than a year. Neither sister had fallen with child, even though it was clear to anyone who saw them they were adored by their husbands. Liam knew it was ridiculous; Elsa was only twenty three, Anna twenty. There was plenty of time for them to have families of their own.

"I'm sorry, Liam. I didn't mean to bring this up."

He looked at her sternly. "Elsa, if something is bothering you, I want you to talk to me. We're in this together."

"It's not bothering me, exactly." He cocked an incredulous brow at her. "I don't want it to bother me. I'm _happy_ , Liam. I'm so happy with you. With us. I'm terrified of ruining what we have."

"You could never ruin this, my love. When… _if_ we have a family, I will love you just as much as I do now. If we don't, I will never stop doing anything I can to make you happy. I only want you."

"But you want a family?"

"Only if you wish it, Elsa. I think you'd be a wonderful mother. But I will admit to cherishing this time we have to ourselves." He smiled. "Especially on a day like today when we are truly alone."

Tears welled in her eyes, his faith and love were everything to her. "I do too. Can we be selfish for a little longer?"

"As long as you wish, my Queen." He sighed into her kiss, sinking his fingers into her soft tresses. It started slow, a gentle give and take between them, but she was warm, her curves fitting perfectly into his hands. She mewled against his lips, the kiss deepening, becoming more demanding, more needy. She groaned as they rolled, Elsa clutching at his shoulders as they continued to kiss, her leg sliding up over his hip. Liam grabbed her by the knee, yanking her flush against him, need coiling in his belly. "Again, sweet?"

She nodded, reaching between them. He was already half hard; she quickly stroked him to full mast. In a blink she was on her back, her lover's cock gliding over her swollen flesh. "Gods, Liam."

He bit his lip as he moved slowly, the hard ridge of him rubbing her sensitive clit. He wanted her nice and slick when he took her. "Remember the first time we did this?" he whispered, swallowing her moan of pleasure with a kiss. "The first time I made you come?"

Elsa moaned louder, the memory vivid in her mind. "Yes," she breathed, trying to grind against him. "Yes!"

He ground harder, feeling her getting wetter with every stroke. "Wanted you from the moment I saw you," he confessed. He ducked his head to suckle her breast. "Loved you from the moment I saw you. So beautiful."

She grabbed at him, his body working hers into a frenzy. "More," she begged. "More."

He hitched her left leg behind his arm, exposing her bare sex to his cock. "Gods, you feel so good, Elsa. So tight for me. No one else sees you like this. Naked and hungry for my cock. Is that what you want, Elsa? Do you want me to fuck this lovely tight cunt?"

Such crude language should offend her, but she loved it. Liam was her sexy Captain, giving her exactly when she craved. "Please," she cried, squirming. "Please!"

He kissed her deeply as he took her at last; Elsa shattered almost instantly, her body so sensitive from his tease. Liam stilled for a moment as she rode it out; when he did move, it was slow, gradual, short thrusts he knew would drive her crazy. Elsa clung to him as he rode her, yet another orgasm building low in her belly. "Liam, Liam, fuck, don't stop!"

He grunted, curling his arms under her and lifting her from the blanket. The flannel fell in a puddle around him and he settled her in his lap, all while staying deep within her. Elsa keened and arched, planting her feet on the ground so she could ride him. He felt so good like this, long and thick, filling her up. Liam held her hips, holding her steady. "Mine," he snarled, flexing up every time she sank down. "Mine."

"Yours, yours," she gasped, mouth seeking his. She yelped as his hand came down on her ass, spurring her on. "Yes!"

Liam spanked her once more, then fell on his back. "Later," he promised. "I'll give my Queen a proper spanking."

"Oh gods," she breathed, bracing her hands on his broad chest. "I want it _now_."

"Patience," he scolded, pulling her down on top of him. Her hips continued to bounce on his cock, even as they made out breathlessly. Yes, he would enjoy turning his Queen into a needy mess. Later. "Does this feel good, love? So lovely as you ride my cock."

Elsa whimpered, hovering on the edge of another climax. "So good," she confirmed. "So deep, always so deep inside me."

Liam grunted; he loved that she could take all of him. She was so tiny, appeared so delicate, but she was accustomed to his size now. And reveled in it. "Faster, Elsa. Wanna feel you."

She obeyed blindly, seeking her own high. It crashed into her hard, her body quivering in his arms, walls rippling along his considerable length. She held on as he took over, thrusting into her madly, unintelligible cries tumbling from her lips as wave after wave of her climax took her. Liam cried out as he followed, pure bliss coursing through his veins as he emptied himself within her.

All Elsa could hear was their harsh breathing and pounding hearts, but it was one of her favorite sounds in the world. She loved everything about being with her Captain. He held her as they rolled heavily on their sides, Liam finally slipping out of her. Elsa whimpered at the loss, wetness making her thighs sticky. But she didn't care about that either. Nothing mattered as she drifted off, safe and loved beyond measure in her husband's arms.

Liam tucked the blanket around them as best he could without waking her. She stirred briefly, but quickly settled, tucking herself firmly against Liam's chest. His heart threatened to burst; the trust she had in him was staggering. And a testament to how far they had come together. She'd let him in completely, something he'd once despaired of. He'd do it all again, every moment, if it meant he got to hold her in his arms like this, forever.

"I love you, Elsa," he whispered into her hair, finally letting himself drift off too. Their special day wasn't over. Far from it.

* * *

Liam lit the last of the candles, dropping the flint and steel onto the pewter tray. The serving boy hurried off, finally leaving him alone. The summer house only had a few staff; the couple liked doing things for themselves when they came here. Liam was never truly comfortable with having servants to begin with, but he accepted it, since Arendelle treated them well. Elsa knew all the servants' birthdays and anniversaries; at the holidays, she and Anna threw a party for them and brought them their own heaping baskets of food from the castle larder. It was something their mother had done; Liam was proud to see the sisters carry on the tradition. He and Kristoff mostly stayed out of their way; however, the previous year, Liam started a similar tradition with the sailors of Arendelle's fledgling navy. The kingdom was prosperous, its queen happy. That was all he wanted.

This was their tradition, however. Coming to this place, enjoying a few blissful days away from the palace. Liam loved his in laws, but having two couples living in the castle—both of who were very much in love—was…interesting, to say the least. He teased Elsa about their more amorous antics, but they were not the only ones. Thank the gods Anna and Kristoff lived at the opposite end of the castle!

Liam chuckled to himself; his brother didn't have such problems. No, Killian and Emma were off having adventures of their own on the _Jewel of the Realm_ , blissfully happy. They wrote as often as they could, but Liam hadn't seen his brother in more than a year now. Liam missed him.

A squeaky hinge got his attention. "We've every…bloody hell." Liam blew out a breath as he took in the sight of his wife. "Elsa."

Elsa shut the door firmly, feeling a little self-conscious in her new gown. "You like it?"

"I love it." Liam felt very underdressed, eschewing his uniform coat for the evening. This was supposed to be an informal private dinner. He touched his vest. "I can go change."

Elsa looked him up and down, giving him an appreciative smile. "No, I like this. This is the Liam I fell in love with."

He drank her in as she approached, the dark blue silk shimmering the candlelight. Gone was her usual braid, her long tresses bound up in an elegant knot, leaving her shoulders and throat exposed. "You are stunning, love. But…"

"But what?"

"Something's missing." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I was going to wait, but I think this will look lovely."

Elsa accepted the gift, lifting the lid gingerly. "Liam, it's…oh, it's beautiful!"

He smiled, pleased she liked it. "May I?"

She handed him back the box. "Please." She turned around, holding very still as her husband lifted the necklace from its velvet cocoon. The silver snowflake hung perfectly from her neck, its sapphires and emeralds glinting in the light. "Happy anniversary, Elsa."

Elsa looked at their reflections in the tall window, Liam's arms loose about her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Her lip trembled, overcome with love for this man who loved her so much. "Liam, I…"

"Shh, don't cry, darling." His lips brushed her temple. "This is a happy occasion."

"I know. I just...after Anna's accident…I thought I could never be close to anyone. Ever. That everything I touched was cursed. I was so lonely. So afraid. It was a…prison, one I never expected to escape."

Liam tightened his hold on her, his heart breaking for her. Even though he understood why, he still resented that her own parents had made her feel that way. "You did escape, Elsa. You are so brave."

Elsa smiled sadly. "I didn't feel brave. That night I ran away…I was so scared."

"I wanted to come after you. Emma had to order me to stay behind."

"If you hadn't we might not be here now." She turned and cupped his cheek. "I almost lost Anna. Then I almost lost _you_. I'm so sorry I pushed you away."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, my love. Are we not happily married?"

Her smile was much brighter now. "We are. I don't ever want to take what we have for granted, Liam. I couldn't bear losing you."

"Nor I you. I guess we're stuck with each other."

"I can think of worse things." Elsa stood on her toes, planting a swift kiss to his lips. "Now it's time for your present."

"I already have everything I want right here."

Elsa ignored him, squirming out of his arms to fetch her gift. There was a small pile of gifts at the end of the long table; one was hers for Liam, the others she suspected her from their family. Only Killian, Emma, Anna and Kristoff knew where the Queen and her Consort went for their anniversary celebrations. She handed him the box, trying not to worry too much.

Liam weighed the box in his hand; it was heavier than he expected. He pulled open the ribbon and peered inside. "Elsa, where…?"

"A captain needs his glass," she said softly. "You gave yours to Killian…I just thought…maybe we could use it?"

"Are we going somewhere?" He ran his fingers over the polished metal, then lifted the spyglass out of the case. _Admiral Liam Jones, Prince Consort of Arendelle_ was engraved on the side. He extended it and looked through it, imagining himself on his flagship.

Elsa bit her lip; he was so handsome. He'd been working so hard with her kingdom's little navy; she was so proud. She thought it was time to show that off. "Now that spring is here," she said quietly, "I was thinking…"

"You were thinking what?"

"A royal tour? I've never left Arendelle, aside from attending Emma's wedding; Anna and I were thinking it was time to change that."

"You were? What about your duties?"

"Anna would be regent in my stead. Things are quiet; it would be good for her to have some responsibility. Kristoff would be with her."

"What about Bole and his ilk?" Liam knew they respected Elsa, but that didn't stop the whispering about the succession that had Elsa so upset earlier.

"They would come with us, on a separate ship, of course." She wasn't leaving her sister to that man's machinations. She wanted to keep an eye on him.

"Seems you've thought this out."

"You hate the idea, don't you?" Elsa's face fell; she turned away. "I just thought that since you gave up your career to be with me, I could give some of it back to you. And…I liked the idea of seeing the world with you."

Liam hurried to face her, lightly resting his hands on her shoulders. "Elsa, I would love nothing better than to see the world with you. I'm simply sorry I didn't think of it myself. I thought you were happy in Arendelle."

"I am happy! I'm so, so happy with you, Liam. I just hate the idea that I might have taken something from you."

"You've given me so much, Elsa. I have a home now. My brother and I have a family; amazing women that we love. And for some reason, they think that we're worthy of their love. What is all that compared to some planks and sails?"

"Do you miss your ship?"

"I miss Killian. Sometimes I miss the sea rolling under my feet. It was the only life I knew for a long, long time. But I'm not entirely bereft of it. We go sailing, don't we?"

"The fjords," Elsa pointed out. "But I want to go on a real trip with you. I'm so proud of you, Liam. Sometimes I watch you out on the docks and wish we could just sail away."

"That does sound appealing." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "We could see Killian and Emma."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Is that a yes?"

"It'll take some planning, but yes."

Elsa squealed and threw herself into his arms. Liam laughed as he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her deeply before setting her on her feet. "Will I get to sleep in the Captain's quarters?" she asked coyly.

"They are hardly fit for a Queen."

"Are they fit for a captain's wife?"

"We can certainly make them so." Now that he'd accepted the idea, he couldn't wait to have Elsa alone in their cabin. Some of their earliest intimacy occurred on board his ship. It would be good to get back to that. He pulled her close, slanting his mouth over hers. Elsa gripped his vest for support as he tipped her back, her belly swooping as it so often did when he kissed her. The feeling of his lips on hers was heavenly.

"Happy anniversary, Liam."

"Never stop surprising me, Elsa."

"I'll do my best." She hugged him tightly, inhaling his unique scent. "Dinner?"

"Aye." He let her go so he could pull out her chair for her. "I asked the kitchen to make your favorite," he said, as he went about putting their meal together. While she appreciated the effort, Elsa hardly cared about the food. She just reveled in the fact that she got to enjoy a meal alone with her husband. It wasn't something they got to indulge in often. Liam fed her bits from his plate; Elsa hand spooned him some of her soup. More importantly, they took frequent breaks for kissing, touching under the table. It felt like the earliest days of their courtship, when they couldn't take their hands off each other. Eventually, Elsa found herself in Liam's lap, nibbling on fruit from his fingers.

"Careful, I don't want to ruin this lovely gown," Liam chided softly.

"Don't you want to see me out of it?"

He growled under his breath. "Elsa…"

She kissed his ear, the champagne she'd had making her just the right side of tipsy. "I had a nice long bath," she said, fingers sliding over his neck. "I wanted to be ready for you…again." She kissed his jaw, squirming in his lap. "I'm not wearing anything under this."

Liam snarled and forced them to stand. "Bloody hell, Elsa!"

"I thought you liked when I tease."

"Oh, I do." He kissed her firmly. "But I also wanted to have a dance with my wife before I spend the night ravishing her."

"Oh." She flushed, the tease making _her_ hot and bothered too. "Okay."

Liam traced her lips with his thumb. "Soon, sweetheart. Don't you want to finish opening our presents?"

She glanced at the colorful packages. "Later." She grabbed his hands and tugged him toward an open patch of floor. "I want to dance with my husband."

He laughed softly at her abrupt change of mind. She was so free when she was tipsy, a glimpse of the child she never got to be. He left her for just a moment, winding up the music box he'd borrowed from Anna. The familiar tinny waltz filled the air, bringing a fond smile to his lips. Liam turned, bowing formally to his Queen. "Might I have this dance, Your Majesty?"

She blushed, dropping into a curtsey. "You may, Captain." Elsa stepped into his strong arms, allowing him to lead them in the dance. Her skin tingled where they touched, his hand warm at her waist, her right held delicately in his left. Shyly, Elsa lifted her eyes to his, a shiver running through her. The way he looked at her, the love and desire burning in those blue, blue eyes…it made her heart flutter and her breath catch. Carefully, Liam spun her away from him, her skirt swirling around her, returning much, much closer now. They were chest to chest, Liam's fingers stroking the base of her spine, their joined hands curled at his shoulder. Slowly, they began to lose to the steps, completely caught up in each other. Liam dropped his hands to her waist, Elsa looped hers around his neck, thankful for her tall heels. Her husband was so tall, so strong; he always made her feel safe. The music slowed and eventually faded completely, but they didn't stop dancing. Liam reached up to brush a tendril of hair away from her face, Elsa leaned up for a kiss. He obliged her, the brush of lips sweet, loving, perfect.

"Elsa…"

"Shhh." She kissed him again, fingers threading into his curls, humming as he tightened his grip on her waist. Liam instinctively moved backward, holding her against him, eventually bumping to the long gleaming table. They laughed, Liam spinning them around to lift Elsa onto the tabletop. She smiled into his kiss, not shy about hiking up her skirts so he could maneuver between them. He growled against her lips, his hips forcing her legs wider apart.

"Hmm, my naughty Queen."

"I think I'm ready for dessert now."

"Oh? And what kind of dessert would my Queen enjoy?"

Elsa sucked her lip between her teeth, tempted to push him down between her thighs. She hummed with need, but there was no reason to rush. They had all night to enjoy each other. She guided his hand to her sex, sighing as he began to stroke her. "Fuck…"

He bent to nibble at her exposed throat. "Here, sweet? Shall I fuck you right here?"

She ground against his hand, but shook her head. "No."

"No?" He paused his ministrations, making her whine with complaint. "Elsa?"

She touched his hand, silently pleading for him to keep touching her. He did, earning him a happy sigh from her lips. A single digit pushed inside; Elsa moaned loudly.

"Elsa…gods, tell me what you want," Liam muttered, his voice low and dangerous.

"You…promise…" she breathed, bracing her hands on the table.

"Which promise?"

"To teach me." A second finger penetrated her; it felt so good, a hint of the stretch she got from his cock. "Patience."

Liam grinned lecherously. "Careful what you wish for, love."

Elsa looked up at him, her blue eyes heated but determined. "Don't make me order you, Captain."

"I think you'll find it's me giving the orders now, Your Majesty." He ducked down to kiss her, mouth hot on hers as he pumped his fingers faster. Elsa keened, gripping his shoulders hard, rocking against his hand. Then, just as abruptly, he took his hand away, leaving her hovering on the edge of climax.

"Liam!"

He said nothing, making her watch as he licked his fingers clean. "Hmm, delicious." He tapped her hip. "Off you go, love."

"Where?" She was panting, frustrated; it might have come out more sharply than she intended.

"Our room," he replied patiently. "Strip and wait for me."

Elsa shivered; his voice was calm, but firm, a tone she knew well. She stared at him for a long minute before moving; she didn't want to seem _too_ eager. Liam stepped out of her way, smiling to himself as he watched her leave. It took all his self-discipline not to follow right after her; she was far too sexy in that dress, her body flushed with excitement.

Liam counted to a hundred before gathering their unopened gifts and following his wife. He walked slowly, partly to give her more time to squirm, partly because he himself was still very aroused. They didn't get to indulge in these games as often as he would like back at the palace; they were frequently too busy. He liked when they could take their time, play for hours. Now, they had no such restrictions.

Elsa wet her lips as she unlaced her gown, the silk sliding over her sensitive body. Everything was heightened, her nipples stiff, her clit ached. She left her necklace on, her fingers nervously plucked out the pins that held her hair in place. Liam liked her hair down. Their enormous bed looked sumptuous, covered in deep red satin and a pair of fluffy matching pillows. She had to bite back a moan as she climbed up, the material rubbing deliciously against her skin. Elsa knelt in the center of the bed, her knees as wide as she dared, her long hair spilling over her shoulders, covering her breasts. She laid her hands demurely on her thighs, a sign of her submission to her Captain.

And she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It felt like forever, but she knew her excitement was getting the better of her. Her fingers twitched and flexed against her thigh; she could hear her heart thudding in her chest. Almost against her will, her eyes drifted toward the ceiling.

Liam had surprised her with the mirror when they arrived, an unexpected gift. He'd noticed the way Elsa liked to watch, catching their reflections in the windows of their room or the mirror of her vanity. As always, he was supportive of her desires, never making her feel embarrassed about what she wanted. She loved him so much for it.

She hardly recognized herself. For so many years, a frightened girl stared back at her. No longer. A beautiful desirable woman was reflected in the glass, one waiting eagerly for her lover. Elsa licked her lips, her fingers inching toward her bare sex.

"Ah, ah, no touching."

Her eyes snapped forward, Liam was locking the door behind him. He carried their gifts under his arm; Elsa cocked her head curiously. Why would he bring those?

Liam laid the gifts on the dresser, rolling up his sleeves as he looked her over. Elsa was perfect, gloriously nude, her nipples peaking out, her sex exposed. "Did I give you permission to touch?"

Elsa swallowed. "No, sir."

"Did I give you permission to look?"

"No, sir."

"Hold out your wrists."

Elsa obeyed, forced to hold that position while Liam rummaged through the chest they kept at the foot of the bed. He extracted a length of silk rope, winding it expertly around her small wrists. Elsa tested the knot without being told, a shiver sliding down her spine.

"Lay back, spread your legs."

Again, she obeyed, lifting her arms over her head. Liam chuckled to himself; she knew him well. Fortunately, he knew her too. More rope secured her arms and legs; she lay supine on the satin, her breathing shallow and rapid. Liam gently brushed her hair off her chest, then circled her areola with a single fingertip until each was puckered and hard. "You are so lovely," he murmured, fingers skimming over her belly. She sucked in a breath as he cupped her sex; she was already very wet. He began to tease her clit again, slow torturous circles; Elsa couldn't stop staring, her eyes locked on the image in the mirror. She whined loudly when he pulled his hand away, squirming against her restraints. "Liam…"

Pain made her gasp, quickly followed by a warm pulse between her legs. "You will address me as sir or Captain," Liam scolded, hand hovering over her sex. He'd never struck her quite like this before; he wanted to test her limits.

Still reeling from the blow, it took her a moment to realize he'd spoken. "Captain," she corrected. "S-s-sorry, sir."

"Good girl." As a reward, he resumed rubbing her clit, enjoying the way she trembled as her climax approached. This time when he took it away, Elsa bit her tongue, her glassy eyes the only mark of her frustration. She'd asked for this.

Liam licked his finger clean, then turned to the treat that was laid out on the sideboard. "Someone's brought us dessert, love. It would be a shame to waste it." Two small cakes—one chocolate, the other yellow—greeted him, Elsa's idea, he was sure. He'd never forget his introduction to one of Arendelle's more obscure traditions. At the celebration of his first birthday in Arendelle, he'd been stunned by an offering of twenty nine pieces of cake, one for each of his years. Far too much for one person to eat; he'd taken great pleasure in sharing them with his wife. Now, it seemed Elsa was extending that tradition to their anniversary.

In her haste, she'd completely forgotten about the cakes! Elsa whimpered as she turned to look at the cake; would he really make her wait while he ate cake in front of her?

A spark of inspiration struck him. Flashing her a devious grin, Liam picked up the chocolate cake and used his fingers to break pieces of it onto her pale skin. Elsa gasped, watching as he smeared icing and cake over her skin. She opened her mouth to protest—it seemed like a terrible waste of chocolate—until she felt his lips curl around her icing covered nipple. He licked and suckled her until she was arching off the bed, more wetness pooling between her legs.

"Delicious." Liam offered her his messy fingers; Elsa should have been embarrassed about how quickly she began to lick them clean, but she wasn't. The taste of chocolate on his skin was intoxicating. Liam groaned, his cock twitched in his pants. As soon as she was finished, he got to work, eating the cake right off her body. Elsa tried to hold still, but his mouth on her overheated skin felt amazing. The bed creaked as she struggled against the ropes; she tried to summon her power, but Liam caught her. "No magic," he snarled, covering her clenched fists. "Do you understand?"

Elsa breathed deeply, nodding. "Yes, sir."

"That's my girl." He fed her some of the leftover cake, smiling as she moaned appreciatively. His Elsa did love her chocolate. When she calmed, he resumed his task, cleaning the last of the cake from her chest and belly. He sucked and nibbled at her breasts until she cried out, the ache between her legs almost painful now.

"Li…Captain," she breathed, hips bucking fruitlessly, "fuck!"

"I think you might be enjoying the view too much," he chuckled, following her gaze. She was watching him touch her; it was clearly driving her crazy. He found one of her scarves and carefully tied it over her eyes. Instantly, everything went black. Elsa's heart sped up, but not from fear. No, she was _excited_ , anxious for whatever he planned on doing to her.

Now that she was blind, Liam finally stripped, groaning in relief as his cock was freed. He stroked himself a few times, taking a bit of the edge off. Elsa whined, desperate for his touch, for any relief to the ache inside her. She was surprised when the ropes loosened on her ankles, but all became clear when Liam roughly pushed her legs up and wide, giving him unimpeded access to her swollen sex. He lapped at her hungrily, his tongue warm and insistent on her flesh. Elsa sobbed in pleasure, her lover extremely talented with his tongue. His fingers teased her hole, dipping in and out, just the barest penetration, quickly overwhelming her with sensation. She was almost there, almost to her blissful peak…and suddenly it was gone, leaving her shaking with need. Elsa thrashed, beyond frustrated, almost mindless with her need to come.

Liam refused to touch her again until she calmed, placing a loving kiss to her clit. "My beautiful Elsa," he purred, kneeling near her spread legs, finally allowing her to feel how much he wanted her. "You've been such a good girl for me. So good." He pressed the weeping tip of his cock against her hole, not quite entering her, continuing to tease. It was maddening for them both. "Fuck, you're so wet, bloody soaked."

Elsa whimpered, desperately trying to angle her hips to take him in. "Please," she whispered, past caring how needy she sounded. "Please, please, please, please."

Liam heeded her, sinking into her, moaning at how incredible she felt. He moved slowly, savoring the feel of her, not wanting her to come yet. He couldn't take his eyes off where they were joined, Elsa's whimpers and moans making him _harder._ He pressed her thighs back, allowing him to bend over her and suckle her straining nipples. Elsa cried out, tugging furiously on her bonds; she felt like she was melting from the inside out, her core molten as he rode her. Liam jerked against her, hips driving into her harder and deeper; Elsa sobbed as she climaxed at last, jerking and bucking, almost wild. Liam lept back, Elsa _gushed_ a stream of fluid that soaked the sheets, his skin. Liam rubbed her clit quickly, more fluid coating his hands and thighs until she was spent.

Elsa moaned, floating, a lazy smile on her face. She felt lips on her skin, her lover's tender touch. She shivered, almost purring as Liam released her arms from the ropes. He gathered her against his chest, his still rock hard cock nestled against her ass. "Elsa…"

She bit her lip, her body moving automatically, grinding against him. "Sorry," she whispered, guiding his hand to her breast. "Sir."

"Don't care," he growled in her ear. "Fucking magnificent you are." He lifted her leg up, the tip of him rubbing her swollen flesh. He felt so selfish, but he needed her. Badly. "Need you, darling."

She reached down, guiding him to her entrance. "Do it," she whimpered, angling her hips just right. "Fuck me, Liam."

He moaned as he slipped inside, her fingers fumbling with the scarf over her eyes. Elsa turned her head to kiss him awkwardly, clinging to him as he took her. She caught a glimpse of them in the mirror, rutting against each other frantically, all finesse gone, chasing completion. It was deeply erotic, his need for her so clear on his face. Liam yanked her on top of him, spreading her legs. Elsa planted her feet on the bed, bracing herself as he fucked her hard and fast. Her fingers went to her clit, circling it with practiced strokes, desperate to come again on his wonderful cock.

"Elsa, gonna come," Liam panted. "So good, so _fucking_ good."

Elsa whined with need, her own orgasm very close. Liam shook beneath her as he climaxed, hips jerking into hers, cock pulsing as he emptied himself inside her. Elsa pushed herself up, bracing her hands on the bed as she bounced on his cock, needing to come. It washed over her in a rush, her mouth open in a silent scream, hips riding him mindlessly. Liam caught her before she could fall, holding her as she trembled.

Elsa must have fallen asleep; the next thing she was aware of was humming. She blinked, trying to figure out where she was and why she was so warm. Wool caressed her skin; she was curled up in Liam's favorite chair. The humming was her husband, moving around the four poster, still nude, ripping off the sheets. "Liam?"

He smiled fondly. "She wakes." He left the sheets in a messy pile and knelt in front of her. "Thirsty? Hungry?"

Her throat felt scratchy and dry. "Thirsty?" It came out like a croak and she blushed furiously.

He merely smiled wider, leaning up to press a kiss to her forehead before fetching her a drink. Elsa gulped the water down greedily, her free hand threading with his. "More?"

"Do you mind?" Thankfully, she sounded more like herself, but she still couldn't look him in the eye.

"Certainly not." He brought her some more, leaving her to drink—slower this time—while he finished stripping the bed.

"Is it bad?"

Liam tossed the ruined sheets into a corner, turning to look at her. "I'm not following you, love."

"Is it…was I…bad?"

"What on _earth_ would give you that impression?" He crossed back to her, taking her hands in his. "This wouldn't be the first time we've made a mess, if I recall correctly."

Her cheeks burned. "Yes, but I've never done… _that_." It had felt like she wasn't in control of her own body; it was incredible and frightening all at once.

Liam rubbed tender circles against her wrist, hoping to soothe her. He knew she was telling the truth because he was the only man she'd ever been with. Truth be told, he'd never seen such a thing either, but he'd heard of it. He was proud he'd helped Elsa find that kind of pleasure. "Did you not like it?"

"No! I mean, yes, I liked it," she assured him quickly. "I just didn't know I could…do…that."

"Neither did I, but it was bloody incredible."

"Really? It wasn't too…messy?"

"I think you're forgetting about the cake, love."

She laughed. "Gods, we're hopeless."

"On the contrary, I think we're just right." He leaned in to kiss her sweetly. "I love you so much."

She cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking. "I love you too, my Captain."

He turned his head to kiss her palm. "Give me a few minutes and we'll enjoy some dessert."

"Didn't we do that already?"

"There's a whole cake left," he replied with a wink. The bed was too wet to sleep in, so he wanted to arrange the window seat for them use. They could move to another room, but he loathed taking them from their happy bubble. He arranged a pile of fluffy blankets and pillows, then tugged one of the nightstands close. They had an unopened bottle of wine along with the cake to enjoy. Before Elsa could protest, he scooped her up and deposited her in their temporary bed.

"Liam!"

"Do you want me to close the curtains?"

She looked out over the moonlit meadow and shook her head. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, lass." He scooted in beside her, smiling as she curled into his side. "Cold?"

"You know I don't get cold."

He laughed. "Right. Is it odd that I forget that? You're always so warm."

Elsa shook her head. "I've never felt cold, but I think it's akin to loneliness. I'm not lonely anymore."

Her simple statement broke his heart. "You'll never be lonely again, Elsa. I promise you."

She kissed his chest. "I know. I have you."

Liam combed his fingers through her hair, his lips touching the crown of her head. "Sleepy?"

"I believe you promised me cake."

He laughed. "I did." Elsa sat up while he cut them small slices and poured them some wine. She tucked her woolen blanket around her, then accepted the plate.

"Hmm," Elsa hummed, taking a bite of the soft moist cake.

"Good?"

"Delicious."

"Better than the chocolate?" he teased.

"Let's not get crazy." They both laughed, trading giddy smiles as they enjoyed a proper dessert. Elsa was actually starving, so she wasn't shy about helping her husband demolish the small cake. The wine was perfectly chilled and sweet; content, Elsa curled into Liam's lap, glass clutched against her chest, her head on his shoulder.

"Happy?" Liam asked, drawing nonsense over her shoulder.

She sighed. "Very."

"I'm glad to hear it."

She smiled into his chest. "I love that we do this, that we take the time to come here."

"Agreed. I am rather fond having you all to myself."

She set her empty glass aside and tugged his hand over her heart. "I'm sorry we don't have this at the palace."

Liam shook his head. "No, love. Don't be sorry. I love our life. It just makes these moments more precious."

"I hope we have more moments like this."

"Well, if this trip goes the way you hope, I think we will."

"I can't wait to tell Emma. She'll be so excited."

"You haven't yet?" They were the best of friends, as close as sisters.

"I didn't want to jinx it. You might have said no."

"Elsa, I don't think I could deny you anything you truly wished. If you want to see the world, then we shall."

"And you'll get to see Killian. I know you miss him."

"Aye, but I know he's happy. That makes it easier to bear." He kissed her shoulder tenderly. "We both knew the day would come when we would have families of our own."

"I just want you to be happy."

"You make me very, very happy, sweetheart. Please don't doubt that."

She turned in his arms, looking more content than he'd seen in a long time. "What would you say to extending our stay for a few more days?"

"I'd say that I like the way you think, my Queen." He hummed into her kiss, pleased to form many more new traditions with her.


End file.
